<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hand Me Downs by sorryinadvance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601268">Hand Me Downs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryinadvance/pseuds/sorryinadvance'>sorryinadvance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We're More Than A Band [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Julie and the phantoms - Freeform, Sunset Curve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryinadvance/pseuds/sorryinadvance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys find out Julie has one of their old Sunset Curve shirts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We're More Than A Band [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>688</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hand Me Downs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke, Reggie, and Alex poofed back into the garage and saw Julie was sitting with her back to them in the old armchair. She was scrolling through Instagram on her cellphone and hadn’t noticed their presence yet. </p><p>The guys knew a golden opportunity when they saw one. </p><p>They exchanged grins and tiptoed until they were right behind her. Luke raised a hand and mouthed a countdown. When they got to three, they all screamed “Julie!” at the top of their lungs. </p><p>Several things happened at once: Julie screamed so loud they all winced. Her phone flew out of her hands and towards Reggie, who focused on his hands to try and catch it but failed miserably. Luke and Alex were laughing so hard they fell over and faded through the floor. </p><p>“I hate when you guys do that!” Julie whirled around to face Reggie. </p><p>She stomped around the chair to retrieve her phone form the floor. When she was crouched down, Luke’s face suddenly reappeared through the floor and she screamed again. Julie fell back and through Reggie’s legs to land on her back. </p><p>Luke and Alex faded back through the floor and all three boys chuckled as they stared down at Julie. </p><p>“You okay?” Alex, the sweetheart that he is, stopped laughing and smiled apologetically. </p><p>“Yeah, sure. Peachy,” Julie muttered. </p><p>She pushed up onto her hands and grabbed Alex’s extended hand to pull herself back to her feet. Julie let out a huff and walked through Luke to get her phone from the floor once again. </p><p>When she turned back around to face the guys, Julie realized they were staring at her. Or to be specific, they were staring at her shirt. </p><p>Julie had worn this shirt on purpose. The night Flynn found it in her mother’s old trunk full of stage clothes, Julie swore to herself she would wear it around the guys purely to see her reaction. Definitely not because she secretly loved how it symbolized the guys’ past and how great of a band they were, even though the world never got to experience their awesomeness. Julie had paired the shirt with ripped jeans and one of the guy’s red flannels that they had left in her room one day. She wasn’t sure if they would even notice the shirt under the flannel and had almost opted not to wear it. Now, she was glad she did because the look on the guys’ faces was something she never wanted to forget. </p><p>“Um, guys?” she said hesitantly. </p><p>Reggie was the first to snap out of it and pointed at the shirt. </p><p>“That’s ours. I made that!” he cried incredulously. “I definitely didn’t put that sparkly stuff on there, but the shirt is ours!” </p><p>Alex swallowed and smiled shyly at her. He blinked his eyes a few times and Julie noticed how they were getting watery. </p><p>“Is that the one we gave your mom?” he asked softly. She smiled back at him and nodded. </p><p>Luke was still staring at the shirt. </p><p>Reggie noticed Luke’s staring and nudge him, snapping him out of his daze. He met Julie’s eyes and grinned. </p><p>“It looks good on you, Jules,” was all he said. </p><p>And like nothing happened, they started running through songs and practicing for the gig they had landed at a small venue this Saturday. Julie, however, noticed each of them would glance at the shirt and smile or grin at her a little brighter than usual. </p><p>When it was time to say her goodbyes for the night and retreat back into the house for dinner, Reggie hugged her a little tighter. Alex dropped a kiss onto her head as she passed him. Luke grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly before giving her one of his dazzling grins and a whispered “goodnight.” </p><p>Julie decided she would wear the shirt on special occasions. She didn’t want the Sunset Curve logo to fade or the small rhinestones her mom had obviously added on to fall off after too many trips in the washer. Julie also wanted to wear it when her boys needed a little reminder of how special they are or how important they are to her. Sure, she has her family and Flynn, but the guys are always going to hold a special place in her heart. </p><p>They were her friends. Her band. Her phantoms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys like it! </p><p>Follow me on twitter: @mxlfoywitty</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>